Coming To Terms
by Bethxoxo
Summary: Sam and Tom are stuck in a room for five hours with only themselves for company and a lot to talk about. Whats the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

They had only been in the room for about half an hour but they had already had enough. They had been locked in the room by their fellow colleges, who told them they only had their best interests at heart. But that wasn't the case. In fact they had only been locked in there so they would actually talk to each other and by the look of it that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Recently they had been off with each actually knew why. But that was how it was. The other members of staff had decided that it would be best to lock them up together to sort out their issues.

"Soooo.." Tom said nervously.

"So what?" Sam replied.

"What do we do?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Its not my fault they locked us in here is it?"

"It's both of our faults Sam, we shouldn't bring stuff into work, it only ends up like this. Doesn't it?"

"Yes, but maybe they have a point."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Maybe if we did try to sort things out then we could go back to normal, couldn't we?"

"I suppose"

Outside Fletch and Jamie stood watching them talk looking rather pleased with themselves.

Then Zoe walked over, man they were going to be in for a mouthful.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whats in there then?" Zoe asked them both curiously.

"Oh nothing" Fletch replied almost instantly whilst looking at Jamie worryingly! Both of them knew that Zoe would eventually find out, after all she was the boss.

"You sure about that Fletch?" She asked.

"Yep" Jamie replied for him and smiled. When Zoe seemed certain he wasn't lying she walked off, but she shot them a 'I'm watching you glare' before doing so.

"Well that was close" Jamie said to Fletch.

"Very, she is going to find out soon Jamie. We can't keep this from her forever"

"I know, but just a bit longer" Jamie pleaded

"Fine but only because I think it's actually helping them."

Back in the room that Sam and Tom had been held hostage in they were just staring at each other. Not knowing what to say or where to start. They had a list full of problems that needed sorting out but neither of them knew where to begin.

"Tom?" Sam asked

"I'm here" he replied.

"Where do you wanna start then?" she asked

"I'm not sure how about we start from the beginning?"

"Ok" she said nervously.

Back in the ED it was hectic. A major RTC had just happened and they needed all hands on deck. There was multiple casualties and a lot of anxious relatives.

"Where are Sam and Tom?" Zoe shouted into the chaos.

"They have been of radar of about an hour" Tess replied.

"Great, just great" Zoe mumbled to herself.

It had been about an hour and all of the Drama had died down and it was just the walking wounded left to treat. Neither Sam or Tom had returned and Zoe had begun to get worried.

"Have you seen Sam or Tom today?" she asked Fletch

"Well..." He said

"Well what?" She almost shouted back to him.

"I've kind of got them locked up.."  
"WHAT?!" She shouted back causing a lot of heads to turn and stare at the scene that was now happening in the middle of reception.

"Well you see me and Jamie thought it would be best if we locked them in a room together for a few hours to sort out their differences and stuff." He told her.

"So, you think it is acceptable during a busy shift to lock up two of the best doctors because they have 'relationship issues?" She almost shouted.

"Well me and Jamie do, yeah." He told her standing firm to what he thought.

"and why is this?" she asked.

"Because, If they sort things out then they will be happy and they will get on better in work and it will create a more happy environment." He told her cheerfully.

"Well, that kind of true" she said starting to agree with Fletch.

After all he was very good at twisting peoples Arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews, This is my first fanfic so I didn't think people would actually like it. Thank you for telling me you liked it! I already have another story in my head which will be a lot longer. This is the second to last chapter! Enjoy! x**

(This is a carry on from Sam and Tom talking)

"_Lets start from the beginning" he said._

"_Ok" she replied nervously._

"Well we actually fell out when you started taking those pills, I know I gave them to you but you were the one who kept taking them, who carried on taking them." Sam told him.

"I know I was stupid. I just felt like I needed them."

"But I knew you didn't."

"And so did I"

"Then there was the time you hit me."

"That was a mistake." He told her.

"I know it was but that's not the point, the point is that was out of your control, it's the fact that it could happen again and again."

"But it won't" He tried to tell her.

"Sam, all you need to know is I love you, and that's the only thing I've ever been certain of in my life. That you were meant to be in it, with me. But then I screwed up big time and messed everything up. I never dreamed that I would ever find anyone as amazing and as beautiful as you. But I did. And these past few weeks have been hell. Not talking to you or being able to hug you whenever I want has killed me. What you don't know Sam is I need you and that's all I've ever been certain of." He told her almost crying.

"Well want you don't know Kent is that I've never been one for little softie, emotional crap talks, I don't do touchy feely. So I get it, I'm pretty amazing and you love me a lot. Well I suppose I love you too." She told him as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much. I'm so sorry." He told her.

"Yeah , me too."

Now they just had to wait until Fletch and Jamie returned and got them out of this tiny little room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I didn't think people would like it! Thank you so much for your reviews and everything! This is the last chapter! I have already started another fic (which is a lot longer)! Sorry this has only been short! x**

After a long gruelling Hour and a lot of shouting Fletch and Jamie had finally returned! And with the keys!

"What the hell Fletch!" Sam shouted

"Sorry, but you guys have sorted things out now though?" He asked.

"Well yes...but that's not the point..."

"Well it sort of was" Jamie interrupted.

"Zoe is going to kill us." Tom butted in.

"I know.." Sam replied.

"Don't worry, Got it covered" Fletch told her with a cheeky smile before giving her a hug and begging for forgiveness. Sam being Sam gave in. She was actually quite happy that Fletch was there sometimes. He did help her when she needed it. And now she had the man of her dreams back.

But she wasn't going to leave it there. She needed Revenge on the two nurses and she was going to get it.

Later that day Tom and Sam decided to make an appearance in the ED and were greeted by the smell of sick. Charming.

"And where have you two been" Tess asked just as Zoe noticed them and quickly ran over.

"They've been doing something for me." She told Tess.

"Okay" Tess replied before going off and finding another paitent.

"What was that?" Tom asked Zoe

"Did you Know?" Sam asked

"Well.."

"ZOE" They both shouted

"Well at least your both talking!" She replied and walked of calmly.

"Now we really do need to get payback." Tom said to Sam before going their separate ways and acting like the last 5 hours had never happened.

It was now the end of the shift and everyone was getting ready to go home. Sam and Tom had other plans though; They were going to prank Zoe, Fletch and Jamie.

"What are we gonna do though?" Tom asked Sam.

"Oh, I know." She told him fearfully.

When they all arrived at the pub she made sure Zoe, Fletch and Jamie sat in the sats she wanted them to.

"My round then?" Fletch asked

"Yep" Everybody replied and watched as he tried to get up and he couldn't! He was glued to the chair! As Zoe and Jamie realised they too were glued to their chairs they shouted;

"SAAAMM!"


End file.
